


A Master's Duty

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, master/padawan relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Beyond anything else, it's Depa Billaba's job to make Caleb Dume a man.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Master's Duty

They lay huddled near the campfire, away from the stormtroopers. Caleb was fast asleep, worn out from the hours they’d spent post-battle practicing his lightsaber forms. His lips were parted slightly, his eyelids lightly closed; the fire danced over his eyelashes, threw shadows over the round cheeks that marked him as a child.

He  _ hated _ being seen as a child, Depa thought with a fond smile. In truth, she supposed he wasn’t — no soldier could ever really be a child, and Caleb had more than proved his worth on the battlefield today. Yet he curled up against her in his sleep, seeking warmth and comfort the same way a child would, with his head pressed against her thigh.

She ran her fingers through his hair, thick and tangled and dark, and smiled again. He would be handsome someday — was handsome already. She could see what she liked to think were flashes of the future, revealed to her through the Force, of Caleb tall and strong, scarred and blinded by battle but still smiling.

He would make a fine Jedi. Already, he was everything she could have hoped for in a Padawan — a little reckless, extremely brave, inquisitive and thoughtful and kind. She leaned over, brushing the hair back from his forehead, and kissed him there.

But affection had little use for a Jedi, she knew. She could give him something far more useful. 

She could make him the man he wanted to be.

Closing her eyes, she reached out to the Force and found the life signal of the stormtroopers several meters away. She deepened their sleep -- a harmless gesture sure to keep them unconscious throughout anything they might hear. Then, moving slowly and quietly, she cupped Caleb’s cheek, felt the soft downy fuzz and his unblemished skin.

She moved her hand down into his robes, under his tunic. His bare chest moved beneath her palm, up and down evenly as he breathed. She could feel the hardness of his muscles, honed first in the Temple and later in battle. She ran her fingers over his ribs and up to his nipples, a rosy pink color that contrasted with the brown of his robes. 

Bowing her head, she pressed her lips to his nipple. She felt his breathing stutter; the movement of his chest slowed under her hand, but he didn’t wake. When she stretched out to his sleeping mind, she could feel the first faint swirlings of pleasure percolating in his consciousness, seeping into the edges of his brain. 

She reached out to that feeling with the Force — stoked it, beckoned it closer to her. Then, eyes drifting closed, she opened her mouth and laved her tongue against the nipple until it hardened. When she pulled away, it glimmered wetly beneath the moonlight, cooled by the night air.

Caleb’s eyes shifted beneath his lids, but he didn’t wake. Depa lowered his head again, leaving a trail of wet open-mouth kisses from Caleb’s nipples down to the crook of his hips. At his hip bone, she stopped, sucking and biting until a gentle bruise formed. She felt the hints of pleasure surge in Caleb’s mind, bringing him up into that dozy half-asleep state where dreams seem real.

She slipped her fingers underneath his waistband, felt the heat coming off him between his legs. With her other hand, she untied the laces on his trousers deftly and pulled them down. His cock was soft and small; when she ran her thumb over the slit at the head, it twitched, but did not stir to life. 

She leaned close, letting her breath brush against the head of his cock. She took him in her mouth while he was still soft; he fit comfortably between her lips, with her tongue caressing him from below and the hot, wet heat of her mouth finally bringing him fully erect.

His hips twitched, forcing his cock deeper into her throat. His head lolled against the ground — and then, suddenly, his eyes were wide open and looking directly into hers.

“Master?” he said, his voice little more than a breathless gasp.

Depa only smiled and took him deeper. 


End file.
